


The Plan to get Sheith (and Plance) together

by Fanfiction13Penny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age of Consent, Confession, Don't Like Don't Read, Multi, Secret love, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, keith and lance are bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction13Penny/pseuds/Fanfiction13Penny
Summary: Lance could tell there was romantic tension between Shiro and Keith and decides to get them together himself. What better way to do that than through a game of Spin the bottle. He's even got Pidge in on it so nothing will possibly go wrong, right?Wrong!Keith isn't an idiot and picks up on exactly what's going on. If he's going down then Pidge and Lance are as well!
Relationships: Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 13





	The Plan to get Sheith (and Plance) together

Lance had a plan, a wild and dangerous one that would most certainly lead to Keith chasing him around the ship for at least an hour afterwards. But it most certainly would be worth it if Keith and Shiro finally got together, he knew that Keith liked Shiro and that Shiro possibly liked Keith even though he couldn’t confirm it. Shiro was quite reserved when it came to love, so he doubts he’d admit it. 

But with a push, he might. 

Lance walks into the training deck to find the two talking, there are light blushes on both there faces as they stand awfully close for two people who are “just friends”. 

“Mullet, Shiro, hey what are you guys up to?” he yells as he enters, they both jump back. Keith rolls his eyes “can you be any louder?” he sarcastically comments walking over to Lance and throwing an arm over my shoulder.

“I could, would you like me to try” he pretends to prepare to scream. 

No no, it’s okay, you don’t have too” he says placing a hand on the blue boy's shoulder. 

Lance smirked back playfully at him “are you sure?! Do you really not want to hear me break my record for the loudest scream” 

He covered Lance’s mouth “no, seriously it’s okay”. Lance look him straight in the eye, smirking as Keith’s hand covers his mouth then he licks his hand. 

“Lance that disgusting” Keith cried removing his hand “you're going to get it now”.

As the boys wrestled Shiro stands where he had been before Lance had entered. He smiled at the boys even though deep down it hurts. He isn’t what Keith wants, well that what he thinks at least. Eventually, Keith pined Lance and sat on him, smiling triumphantly at his victory. 

“Okay okay, you won! Get off me” Keith sit on top of him, pretending to think. 

“hmmm, I don’t want too … I’m actually quite comfortable here … perhaps” he turns to Shiro “what do you say Shiro should I get off him?”.

Shiro chuckles “Keith you probably should get off him” Keith jokingly rolled his eyes at him. “Way to ruin the fun Shiro~~,” he says whilst getting off Lance, giving him one more kick in the back. Lance groans in pain satisfying Keith who then walked back over to Shiro before turning back around to Lance who was still on the floor, with a questioning look on his face.“That reminds me, why did you come here in the first place?”.

Lance sat up “Game night” he simply says before pulling himself up “I want, you, me, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk and Shay to have a game night tonight. It will be awesome!” He exclaimed before asking “so are you two in?” he raises an eyebrow.

Shiro and Keith look at each other before Keith says “sure, why not”. 

“Great, see you after dinner” he walked out “you won’t regret it” he yelled back before exiting. Plan Sheith, was going well so far, he walked down the corridors heading towards the next phase of the plan. 

Pidge’s room

\----

Lance kicked open the door to Pidge’s room “Pidge I need your help!!!” Pidge’s eyes remained firmly on her computer when she asked: “what is it?”

“Okay, so one) were having a game night tonight, and two) I need you to insert a chip in a bottle so when we play, 7 minutes in heaven, the bottle will land on Shiro and Keith”.

She spun her chair around to face him, surprise on her face, “did you say, Keith and Shiro” he eagerly nodded.

“Knew it!” she muttered to herself, “ so you want me to insert a chip in the bottle so that I can control it?” he nods “and I need it done by after dinner” he threw the empty water bottle at her. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” she asks, eyeing the bottle “this could seriously backfire on us”.

“Phhhff, no it won’t, I’ve got it all planned out” they make eye contact and for a minute time stops. They stay in their spot, looking deeply into each other eyes until Pidge turns away. “I hope you know what you're doing,” she says with a little blush on her face.

“I do, trust me,” Lance says before quickly walking out the door, trying to calm down his pounding heart. “Oh Lance” she whispers “ I’ve always trusted you” and with that, she turned back to the bottle.

\----

“.. and that is how Hunk and I almost got caught one night when we went out searching for Pidge” finishes Lance “so, Shay that is my biggest failure whilst at school”.

Keith mockingly claps “incredible story Lance” Lance stood up, bowing deeply to Keith “thank you”. “anyway on to the next question..” but Keith’s cut off by Lance “let's do something else we’ve been playing Truth or Dare for the last 40 minutes”.

“Yeah” agrees Hunk who was also in on the plan “let play something else like ....” a massive, definitely not suspicious, smile appeared on his face “seven minutes in heaven”. “Oh what's that?” asks Shay “just a game us humans play,” Lance told her, “that sound fun, lets play”.

“No no let's not play,” says Keith, “I haven’t heard of it,” said Shiro. Ohh this is getting good, thought Pidge, before delivering her line “ I saw an empty water bottle in the kitchen, I’ll go get it” Pidge says, dismissing herself from the chaos which was about to occur.

Lance watched as she walked off before saying “so lets play, who wants to spin the bottle first!?” he raises an eyebrow looking around the room at everyone whilst trying to look as if he hadn’t planned this out. “No one” comments Keith “I don’t think we should be playing this”. 

Lance internally smirks “how about you spin first then Keith” he looks him straight in the eyes “who knows you might even enjoy it” a scowl appears on Keith’s face.

“Why don’t you want to play, Keith?” asks Shiro “since you don’t know how the game works I guess I’ll tell you. For seven minutes you're locked in a small room or closet with whoever the bottle lands on”.

“That doesn’t sound too bad,” says Shay.

“It’s a bit more than that” continues Hunk “ for the seven minutes in the room you can do whatever you want, you know like kissing, making out, …”

“That’s all they need to know” cuts in Keith whose by now glaring daggers at Hunk and Lance for suggesting the idea. “There are much better game to play besides this one so perhaps let's pick something else like, Mafia, two truths and a lie …”.

“Hey I’m back” yells Pidge as she enters carrying the water bottle. “Great let's play!” cheers Lance “no lets not,” said Keith. Obviously, Keith wasn’t going to go down without a fight, Lance thought to himself, then an idea pops into his head.

“Okay, let vote on it. If more people want to play then will play but if people don’t want to play then we won’t. Sound fair?” it was obvious that Keith wasn’t going to win this so he just nods, praying that people will be on his side, but unfortunately for him, everyone besides himself wanted to play.

“Okay who wants to go first?” asks Pidge who had the remote control in her pocket “fine if no one wants to I’ll spin to see who gets to go first” she places it in the middle and spins it. With everyone eyes fixated on the bottle, she grabs the remote and puts it on the setting which will lead to it landing on Shiro.

One spin, two spins, three spins, and it lands on Shiro. Relief and glee fill both Lance and Pidge, the plan was working. Whilst Keith had his own internally conflicted, if it didn’t land on him, he have to watch as Shiro walks into a room with someone and stay in there with them for seven minutes. What if it landed on him though?. He didn’t think the age gap was an issue, he was eighteen, so it legal on earth and they were also in space but he had always called Shiro his brother, it was a cover-up but what if it wasn’t for Shiro. 

Dread filled his stomach as Shiro spun the bottle and for a moment he looked over at Lance who had a full-on smirk on his face. Why was he smiling? Then it dawned on him.

It’s a setup

He glanced in Pidges direction to find his theory confirmed. In her hand was a control! dread turned to fury, they had been setting him up the whole time! Well if he was going down so were they!!!.

One spin, two spins, three spins, four spins and finally it landed on Keith.

Lance expected Keith to explode but instead, he received a massive, scary, smirk from him. “Okay so It’s me and Shiro, you know what I just remembered there are TWO closets we could use, Isn’t that convenient!” Keith looked Lance right in the eye “so let's have two groups go at the same time, shall we~~”.

Lance face dropped, this is not part of the plan he continually yelled in his head.

But Shiro and Shay didn’t realize this was planned so he needed to keep it that way. “Okay, let's do that” he agreed, Pidge would make it land on Shay and Hunk, Right? Yeah, she would. Then Keith got up which confused Shiro and made Lance worry even more. He sat right next to Pidge who scrambled to hide the control.

“How's it going Pidge?” he asks, Pidge look terrified and internally Lance was having a heart attack. How did Keith figure it out? It doesn’t matter now, hopefully, luck was on his side. But unfortunately for him, Karma came into play and it landed on Lance.

“Great” he whispered to himself, Keith grinned evilly at him, “now that I think about it, let's change the rules up a bit, shall we? let's make it twenty minutes instead of seven” Lance face turned red, Keith was wanting to make this hell for him. Lance spun the bottle, 

one spin, 

two spins, 

Lance held his breath, 

three spins, 

four spins,

five spins.

and it landed on Pidge.

Both Pidge and Lance turned red looking at each other whilst Keith had the face of the devil, obviously satisfied with the outcome. Hunk eyes wandered between Shiro, Pidge, Keith and Lance, trying to figure out what to say next. No one spoke then...

“Let's get you four to the closets,” Shay said not realizing how big of a deal this is or perhaps just didn’t want to make it even more awkward. They were walked to the rooms like prisoners, with Hunk and Shay guarding them just in case they tried to flee. Not that either Lance or Keith were going to back down, Lance glared daggers at Keith who simply smirked, occasionally sticking out his tongue. In Keith’s mind, Pidge and Lance would go into the first room and he’d have a bit more time.

But then he realized the other door was across from the original room, Shit.

They reached the doors, “you going to back down, Lance” he asked trying to hide how nerves he was. 

“Not a chance Keith” if he could Lance would have bolted the moment the bottle landed on him. Lance was many things but he most definitely wasn’t a coward. So when they reached the door, after Shiro and Pidge had entered the rooms, Lance and Keith with one last glare entered behind them. 

Keith stepped into the room to find ... that the room was much smaller then he remembered. There was only a chair in there which probably took up more space then it needed too. Shiro leaned up against one of the walls, causing a blush to slightly appear on his face before…  
Click, he jumped around. The door was locked, no way out now, unless he broke down the door or unlocked it from the inside. Hunk and Shay were probably waiting outside so they would probably just send us back in and redo the time. Okay so that won’t work, what if …

A hand grabbed his waist, pulling him back into Shiro’s chest, “so Keith I want to ask you something” Shiro whispered in Keith's ear “go..go ahead” Keith responded, butterflies in his stomach and his body shaking.

“Are you okay with this?”

Keith paused, the obvious question he was asking was if he was okay with doing stuff that more then just friends would do for twenty minutes but it also had a deeper meaning. Was Keith, okay being with Shiro, he’s heart admittedly told him, yes, but his head hesitated. What could this affect? Could this ruin there established relationship? or would it only further it? Would this affect the team? But why would it affect the team ??. As long as they continued working together and didn’t let emotion get in the way everything would be okay. If Pidge and Lance walked out of the room as a couple, why couldn’t they?.

He turned around to face Shiro and could see nothing in his eyes besides devotion and love. He doesn’t speak, just places his lips against Shiro and eventually, the kiss deepens.

\----

Lance and Pidge stand awkwardly in the room, not entirely sure what to do.

“Lance I need to ..”  
“Pidge I want to ..”

They paused “you go first,” they say in sync before pausing. “you go first Pidge,” Lance says, praying she wouldn’t tell her that he was like an older brother to her. 

She took a deep breath before starting “Lance, I love you, I understand if you don’t feel the same way. You’ve always gone for the pretty girls, not girls like …. Me” he stops her, kissing her gently on the lips, only breaking away for air. 

“Pidge, I love you too. I know that you think I’m into the extremely hot girls, which I can’t deny at one point I was but now… now I realize that their not who I want. I want you and everything else that comes with you, your gifts, intelligence, flaws. Pidge I know I’m not the prince charming you deserve, not the man that wanted you from the beginning but it doesn’t mean that I won’t do anything for you, friends or something more”.  
Tears stream down her face as he wipes away a tear.

“Pidge, will you take this reckless, annoying, arrogant but extremely handsome, man to be your boyfriend?” jumping into his arms she screamed “Yes”. A massive smile appeared on both their faces and they embraced.

Then there's a knock on the door “Pidge, Lance, times up, where unlocking the door” the door clicks open and Hunk appears. “What happened in here?” he asks at the sight of them embracing with red eyes and tears streaming down their faces.

“Well Hunk I just got myself a beautiful girlfriend to spend the rest of my days with” a small blush appeared on Pidge’s face as he said it. Hunk looked between the two and Shay happily congratulated them with eventually Hunk joining in as well.

“We should tell Shiro and Keith the news!” Lance before stopping himself when he heard a moan from the other door.

He turned to the other “are their seriously going at it?” Shay and Hunk just nod before Hunk quietly says “ best we don’t interrupt”. “Good idea” commented Pidge as everyone bolted away from the other door.

So overall, Lance thought that the night went extremely well. He had gotten himself a perfect girlfriend, got Keith and Shiro together and hadn’t been attacked by Keith the next day.

Plan Sheith, with some minor setbacks, had been successful.


End file.
